


sleepy promises

by hoodieszn



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, and he just...short circuits, chanbin is confusion when it comes to this girl, fluff ig, i still don't know how to tag, insomniac original character, like all his morals pretty much fly out the window, small marijuana usage, thats y we going teen+ audience or whatever, they don't confess bc they are: cowards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 16:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18642007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoodieszn/pseuds/hoodieszn
Summary: changbin does not understand why people bother showing up to class only to sleep through it. especially if its an afternoon class. that is how it is pretty much daily in his psych class. the same girl showing up to class only to take a nap and snore her way through the semester. it bothered him, more than he'd like to admit it. jisung tells him he should not bother the poor girl, not knowing her situation and all, but when has he ever listened to jisung.





	sleepy promises

**Author's Note:**

> small marijuana usage in it ig. thats the only warning. chan really out here saying no smoking the devils lettuce in my good christian household lmao. other than that enjoy. i typed this at like three am a week ago and decided to post it. so excuse the messiness or whatever. i was in my changbin feels uwu.

Changbin liked to think he is a nice person, someone capable of accepting and forgiving others. But when it comes to a certain person, having that mentality can be so difficult. It was just that she is always so irritable and never seems to be enjoying life. The complete opposite of changbin, someone who tried to stay positive and enjoy each day, someone who almost always looked on the brighter side. 

And to top it off, she either came in really late to their class. At times she would even sleep through the lecture. He could not wrap his head around the fact that someone was capable of sleeping through an afternoon class. 

“Stop comparing her to you,” jisung said one day, “you don’t know what is going on in her life.”

Changbin chose to stay ignorant and rolled his eyes, “it doesn’t matter what she’s going through, why would she bother showing up in the first place if she is just going to sleep through class.” 

Jisung did not bother arguing with changbin and said his goodbyes as he made his way to the library. Changbin always wondered why jisung would go to the library almost every day after their morning english class. He decided to follow him. Much to his surprise, he spotted his friend with the irritable girl from his psychology class. She seemed much more animated instead of her usual grumpy features. Changbin could see her smile from where he stood behind a bookshelf, she had a nice smile. Her eyes turned into little lines as she laughed at something jisung said. This was a different person, it could not be the girl from psych class. 

The next time they had class together, changbin noticed that she was already sitting in her usual spot. He slowly made his way past her, glancing back to see her head nodding as she struggled to keep her eyes open. 

He knew it, she was about to nap the class away. Changbin stood up and approached her desk where she was peacefully resting her eyes. 

“Excuse me,” he called out, waking her from her rest, “if you do not mind me asking, why are you even here if you are just going to sleep? Are you not paying for it? Do you not get credits for this class?”

She frowned at him, “i’m not sure why it is any of your business whether or not i sleep in class or not, so piss off.” 

With that the girl placed her head down on her folded arms that laid on the desk. But changbin would not let it go. 

“I know it isn’t any of my business but as someone who pays for this class and who actually cares about school and the subject, i just want to know why you are wasting up space and the professor’s time. Your spot could have been given to someone who actually needs the class.” 

This time the girl stood up, momentarily losing her balance, “look, i don’t know who you think you are, talking to me like you know me or some shit. Even though it is none of your business, but i am paying for this class, with my own money at that. I do care for the subject, its my goddamn major. And i really am trying to stay awake, you just don’t have a fucking clue how hard it is for me,” with that she sat down, gathering all her things as she got ready to just leave. 

Changbin stood in shock as he processed what the girl had told him. He did not mean to come across so harsh, but it was just bothering him that she made it seem like she did not care. He was quick to judge her and like jisung said, he did not know her or her problems. When he was about to apologize, changbin noticed the small trickle of blood that was coming from her nose. 

“Hey are you alright?”

But before she could answer, she swayed in her seat and slumped to the side and fell onto the floor. Other students gasped and came to her side, gently shaking her and asking changbin what happened. Next thing he knew, he was in the nurse’s office, waiting for the girl to wake up. 

Jisung called him shortly after, asking where he was, “i’m at the nurse’s office,” he explained. 

“What? Why are you there?”

He explained what went down, “i’m not saying i told you so, but that is exactly what i’m saying.” 

After he hung up with jisung, a guy around his age came running down the hall. He noticed changbin and asked him if he knew where his sister was. “Someone told me she fainted before her class began.”

Fuck. 

“Yeah, she is in there,” he said pointing to the room across from him.

The boy thanked him and rushed inside. So, she has a brother who looks like he could break his neck with a flick of his finger. Changbin figured the girl had awoken, seeing as he could hear her and her brother talking, “chris, i told you i’m fine now. The nurse said to get more rest.”

“You are too stressed and sleep deprived. How many hours of sleep did you get last night,” her brother asked. 

It was silent for a few seconds before she finally spoke up, “two.”  
“Two?” 

“Two,” she confirmed.

“And what about the nights before that,” he asked, clearly becoming more and more concerned. 

“Chris aren’t you going to be late?”

“Don’t change the subject, how many hours did you get previously?”

“Three,” she mumbled.

‘“Three each night?”

“N-no, three altogether,” she sighed.

“Oh god. Kid, what are we going to do with you.”

Changbin left after hearing their conversation. He sent jisung a quick text: 

you were right :/ im sorry

Only for jisung to reply:

Im not the one you should be apologizing to

He hates it when he’s right. But how was changbin supposed to apologize? Buy her flowers? She did not seem like the type who liked flowers. Then his stomach growled, food. He would treat her to food as an apology. Who would turn down free food.

…

 

“No thanks,” she said packing up her things at the end of class.

“What?”

“I said no thanks. I’ll pass. I do not need your pity food.”

“Than how can i make it up to you?”

“Leave me alone,” she smiled brightly.

Changbin sighed, “but, i feel terrible for making you pass out.”

She stopped in her tracks, “you think you caused me to pass out?”

Changbin shyly nodded. 

She could help but let out a chuckle, “that’s great, but it was not you. The nurse said i needed more sleep, so do not feel guilty, it was not you.”

“Do...you have insomnia,” he asked carefully.

“I do,” she admitted.

“I...know a few teas that might help,” changbin suggested.

‘Thanks, but trust me when i say i’ve tried almost everything when it comes to helping me sleep,” she sadly smiled.

“Almost? What have you not tried?”

“Weed,” she chuckled, “my lovely brother refuses to let me try marijuana, so my only option is medication.”

Changbin frowned, “can’t you get addicted to them?”

“Many people claim they can’t or won’t but yes, many people do become dependent on them. Im pretty hesitant, but not sleeping is really fucking me up,” she lowered her head so he wouldn’t be able to see the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. 

Meeting this girl has made everything so confusing for changbin. He’s usually not the confrontational type, or someone who would be annoyed easily, but here he was yelling at some girl days prior about how annoyed he was. And now he’s feeling sorry for her. 

…

Changbin convinced her to let him buy her food, telling her that he would leave her alone if she let him do it. So there they were at some tteokbokki shop blocks away from campus. 

“Don’t take sleeping pills,” changbin pleaded.

“And why not?”

“You might get addicted to them?”  
“I might not? Sleeping pills seem like my only option at the moment. There really is not anything else i can do,” she frowned.

“What if you try edibles. I hear those help relax people to the point where they fall asleep,” changbin suggested. 

“I don’t bin,” she started, not realizing the nickname that slipped, “i hear horror stories about people who try edibles.” 

“Why don’t we try them together.”

She reluctantly agreed, desperate to find a way to sleep.  
….

 

It was days after when changbin approached her and jisung at the library. 

“Hyung? How did you know we would be here?”

“I’ve seen you two before. You should have told me you knew her, jisung,” he said, punching his shoulder. 

She laughed as she watched the two boys interact, “what brings you here, binnie?”

“Binnie?” jisung asked, clearly intrigued by the nickname.

“I got the edibles,” he whispered into her ear as he leaned in close, ignoring jisungs question. “We can try it today at my dorm, my roommate is at work.”

She nodded, quickly bidding jisung goodbye, leaving him as confused as ever. 

….

About two hours and a half later, she was pretty much out of it. She was at the brink of falling asleep. The two were laying in changbin’s bed, he was on his back, head resting against a pillow that was leaned up against the headboard and she had her head in his lap, mumbling things he couldn’t comprehend. 

Changbin though she looked the most beautiful like this, peacefully resting. Sure, she looked breathtaking when she laughed hard where you could see her laugh lines if you looked close enough or when she smiled, her unapologetically lazy smile. But now, as she lay with her head in his lap and soft snore emitting from her lips, she looked stunning. Her short hair falling into her face, tickling her nose.  
In such a very short time, changbin managed to catch feelings for a girl whom he thought was irritable. The girl whom he thought was mocking his hard work, only for him to find out that she was just struggling. 

“Promise me something,” he quietly said as they were both about to fall into a deep sleep, “promise me that you won’t take sleeping pills. That you will come to me if you need to, know that you can count on me. Even though it might not seem like it, i’m here for you. Call me at any hour and i'll be there.”

And with that the two drifted off into sleep. 

“I hate the commitment that comes with promises, but i will do my best. I will try for you.”


End file.
